1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shockproof hard disks and more particularly to the hard disk of an industrial computer having an improved shock absorbing mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that an industrial computer is operated in a strong shock environment. Hence, a useful time of the hard disk of the industrial computer will be shortened significantly if its shock absorbing capability is insufficient. A hard disk of the industrial computer having a well known shock absorbing mechanism is shown in FIG. 1. The shock absorbing mechanism is a suspension type. The shockproof hard disk assembly comprises an inner frame A for receiving a hard disk 1, an outer frame B coupled to the computer case, and a pad 3 filled out between the frames A and B. By configuring as above, strength of shock, jarring or the like generated by a running industrial computer and transmitted to the hard disk 1 will be greatly reduced. However, the prior art suffered from a disadvantage. For example, the provision of the inner and outer frames A and B will greatly reduce available interior space of the computer. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.